Dead Rising Untold Story
by Wolfang21
Summary: What if there was someone there with Frank. Who was there not only to watch his back but to also cover the parts of the story that were not told in that mall. Enter an unknown world seen by Ray Martinez, a video journalist not only helped filmed the events that Frank faced but also helped him survive, change the fate of many survivors, and unlock more of the mystery. OCxJessica
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Wolfang21: Hey Wolf here, Just taught about making this Dead Rising fic for a while, basically I hope you enjoy my OC who is a video journalist. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story and send me good reviews and if you flame I will use the Pick Up on you! XD**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

(Location: Outside of Willamette, Colorado)

The scene begins with two journalists in a helicopter flying over a forest nearby Willamette. As you are wondering why are two reporters being sent to a small town? Well they went to investigate the mystery of why connections with Willamette have been cut off. In less than 24 hours Willamette went dark, phone lines and web feedback has been cut, roads are blocked, and access to enter or any of its inhabitants to leave have been denied. These two men are sent to reveal the truth of what is really happening in Willamette.

"So what do you think is happening in Willamette for it to be locked down?" questioned one of the journalist to his companion into his headset. "Well from I heard about the town being in locked down is because of a major riot, but I call bullshit on it, No matter how big a riot could be can be able to cause this much trouble, plus I also hear that the military is somehow involved, Frank" said the companion replied in his headset. Frank West is 36 year-old man and his profession is a photojournalist that would go through for anything to uncover the truth of this mystery if it leads him to fame. His appearance is that of a Caucasian with short black spiked hair and brown eyes. His attire is a white button shirt with a black overcoat, black slacks, black dress shoes, dark shades, and he has a professional camera strapped around his neck. "So that is why you have that rifle in your hand and why did I have to come with you anyway, Ray?" said Frank said to his fellow journalist. Ray Martinez is a Latino man that is 30 years of age. His appearance is lite tan skin, shoulder-length hair kept into a ponytail, has a small moustache on his upper lip, and his dark brown eyes. His attire is a white button with the sleeves rolled up above the elbows and a top button undone, a black vest, black slacks with a leather belt and a small hard drive and a holster for a 9mm strapped to it, black dress shoes that are lace free, a small camera headset that is attached to the left-side of his head that is recording everything that he sees, and has a black fedora on his head. "You know I always come prepared old man and for why I brought you is because you are a though son of a bitch to kill and also you owe for the times I saved your ass" replied Ray, Frank "Oh right' annoyed. "Hey cheer up this could be the jackpots of our careers" said Ray with a cheeky smile. "Gentlemen, we have reached Willamette, home to a population of 53,594" said the pilot, Ed, to his passengers through his headset. By reaching their destination the two journalist open the side of the copter to get a better view of what is happening within the city. As Frank looks through his camera he sees multiple army Humvees blocking the entrance of the bridge to Willamette. Frank "Well what you know the kid was right" to himself, Ray "Told ya". As they travel further they see a man on top of a car and is using a baseball bat to keep a group of people from reaching him. Ray "What the hell?", the man then looks up towards them after he hears the copter and starts waving to them to help him, but this proves to be his fatal mistake. As he was distracted, one of the people that was trying to reach him was able to grab his right leg. The man tries to beat them off but they drag him off the car and once he reached the ground they started attacking him. Ray "Holy shit!" as they watch the man being ripped apart while Frank is taking pictures. As they continue on, they saw a school bus being attack by a horde of these insane people, and they even witness a gas station exploding right below almost causing the copter to lose control. Frank "How the fuck did that happen?", "Don't know" replied Ray. "Man, this place is starting to go to hell!" said Ed. Before they could be able to reach the mall, which is the center of the city, Ray spots an African-American woman, wearing tan pants, a blue shirt with red polka dots, and having red curly hair, being cornered by a group on the rooftop of a warehouse. Ray "Hey there someone still alive, get closer so we can help" towards Ed. As they descend closer they see the woman is shooting at the group around her, "she keeps shooting them, but they're not staying down" said Frank as he is taking pictures. The woman throw her gun at them after she runs out of ammunition and tries to escape but every root is blocked off by them, just as she turns towards the ledge she sees the copter descending towards her. As she begins to wave it, one of the freaks creep up behind her and was about to grab her until.

_Kapow!_

The freak blown back as the woman ducks. After Ray fired his first shot, he pulls the bolt of his to eject the spent shell from his weapon, and loads another from his clip. He then starts shooting every one of the freaks as the helicopter is low enough for the woman to reach. They fly away after the woman gets in, "Oh my god, thank you for saving me" said the woman to the journalist as she cried tears of relief. "No problem mam, what's your name and what the hell is going on around here?" questioned Ray as he looks at her. "I'm Dian and as for what the hell is happening here I don't even fucking know" said the now identify woman. Just as they reach their destination, military copters come into their view causing Ed to turn out of the way but losing Frank's case in the process, Frank "Shit!". "Stop, you are flying in a restricted area turn back now or we'll be forced to shoot you down!" said a pilot from one of the copters. "Shit, we have to get out of here" said Ed, Ray "Dammit, ok Ed we'll get off here take Dian with you", Frank "And come back for us in three days" as he jumps out and lands on the roof. Dammit old man, you're crazier than me sometimes" said Ray as he jumps out as well. After he lands and start to rise from his uncomfortable landing and starts dusting off his fedora, he sees Frank taking off his shades as he looks below the mall through the wired fence. Frank "My God" in disbelief with Ray at what they see before them. Endless and endless of the freaks heading towards the mall they are standing upon. "What sort of nightmare did we come across Ray?" questioned Frank, "I don't know" replied Ray, "But I hope we find out" he answered just before the view zooms out as a zombie rises from the ground, becoming a symbol of an eye as words form around it, spelling out Dead Rising.

**Well Hope you guys like, I also have another one with total drama but my style but I'll update that one on a later date. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Mall Outbreak

**Wolfang21: Hey, I'm back with another chapter of Dead Rising Untold Story. Also I would love to thank lolzwaitwhat, Jazz411TotalDramaWorldNews, and my friend Dayana for their reviews on my story. I would also love to thank lolz and my buddies Blair and Danny for giving me ideas on the OCs they wanted to add in this story. Since I did not do this last chapter and almost got sued by a bunch of lawyer assholes! (Glaring at a small group of them in front of my house)**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Dead Rising! (Rage)….. But I do own Ray Martinez and any new survivors, psychos, or zombies in this fan fiction XD**

**Wolfang21: (Towards Lawyers) There I said it! Now get the fuck off my property you fucking money suckers! (Pulls out a M-16 and starts shooting the group)**

**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**

**Lawyers: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Wolfang21: Now that the pest are gone. Let's get on with the show!**

"What the hell is going on?" talking

_Kapow, Gunfire_

_/Flashback/_

**"There's too many of them!" **radio

**It's all over: Locations, flashbacks, etc.**

**Chapter 2: Mall Outbreak**

**Previously on Dead Rising Untold Story.**

The scene begins with Frank and Ray in the copter just outside of Willamette. Frank "So what do you think is happening in Willamette for it to be locked down?" Ray "Well from I heard about the town being in locked down is because of a major riot, but I call bullshit on it". Ed "Gentlemen, we had reached our Willamette". The scene then switches to the man being attack by a mob and the gas station exploding. Ray "Holy shit!" Frank "How the fuck did that happen!?". The scene then changes to show Ray shooting at the undead freaks on top of a roof while a woman climbs into the copter. Dian "Oh my God, thank you". The scene once again change as military copter appear in front of one Frank and Ray are aboard on. Ed "Shit, we got to get out of here!" Ray "Dammit, we'll get off here", Frank "Come back for us in three days", they said just before they jumped out and landing on the mall's roof. After Ray recovers from his uncomfortable landing, he then walks up next to Frank and watch beyond the fence on the roof, thousands of zombies surrounding the mall, "My God" said Frank, just before the feedback ends.

**Now.**

"Shit, I knew this was gonna be a pain in the ass, but this is ridiculous" said Ray before he replaced his fedora upon his head once more and looks around for something before his head turns towards Frank.

"So, old man, where is the case?" questioned Ray. "Case?" said Frank, "You, know the case that had all our equipment in it" Answered Ray. "Oh, that case, yeah, I sort of lost my gripe on it when the military ambushed us a few minutes ago" Frank said while looking away and rubbing the back of his head. "You what?" Ray asked while staring at Frank with disbelief. "Yeah, I can actually see it out there beyond that giant horde of crazies over there" said Frank while he pointed at it and true to his words it was. But with thousands of zombies blocking the route.

After seeing what Frank was pointing at a dark aura surrounds Ray. Frank then starts to sweat when Ray's head turns slowly back towards him (Frank) with a blank look. In less than two seconds Ray is lifting Frank into the air while strangling him with his bare hands. "What the fuck, you old fart!" shouted Ray "All that stuff could have been very useful and I had all my ammunition was in there, now we only have a limited supply!" finished Ray with a demonic voice and glare while his hold tightened around Frank's neck. "Uncle, uncle" said Frank with a struggle because of windpipe being crushed and his eyes bulging out, while tapping Ray's arm with his hand.

After Frank's face started turning purple, Ray let him go to crumble in a heap. Ray then pinched his nose in annoyance, "Alright, calm down before you do something you will regret, which I won't right now, and all I need to do is conserve ammo and find a weapons shop to get more and one for the stupid old man" muttered Ray towards himself. "You didn't have to choke, you asshole snot-nosed brat" yelled Frank, "Also, why do I have to wait till we get to a gun store for a weapon, why don't you lend me one of yours?" he questioned. "Because of what happened last time I gave you one!" replied Ray angrily.

_/Flashback/_

"Hey pops, you know how to handle this?" asked Ray as he gave Frank a SOCOM USP .45, "Look kid I know how to handle a gun and stop calling me old" said Frank annoyed. "Not until the day I die old man, now hold on while I set up the targets" said Ray with a smirk while he walks out of the scene. While his back was turned to Frank, Ray suddenly realized something, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that the gun has a very sensitive trig-"was all Ray could saw before gun fired.

_Bang_

"Aaaahhhhhh!" screamed Ray after he got shot.

_/Flashback End/_

"Come on, that was a complete accident" said Frank, "I still have the scare on my ass because of that 'accident', asshole" yelled Ray while using his fingers to quote the word 'accident'. "Anyway let's just get off the roof and get inside to find out how this city went to hell" said Ray as he turned towards the only access to the roof, "Right behind you kid Frank said before following his fellow journalist. Just before the two were able to reach the door, a man came out.

The man was of Latin descent do to his dark tan skin, his hair was the color brown and was neck length, and his eyes were the color of that of an emerald. The outfit that the man wore was a white polo shirt with some strange red design on the torso and had three of the top buttons undone, dark brown slacks with a silver designed leather belt that had an image of a butterfly on the buckle, black lace-free shoes, and a small silver pendent that rested around his neck.

"Hello there, you two are the reporters aren't you?" said the man with a slight accent in his voice. "Yes that's us" said Ray while he tipped his hat to the man. "So it is just you two, no one else?" the man questioned. "Yeah we're freelance, you know we go on our own, no crew" answered Frank, "Can you tell us what the hell is going on" he finished.

"You two came by helicopter" the man stared at them and started to walk towards them making the two reporters to take a few steps and prepared themselves just in case the man was hostile, he then starts walking around them. "You tell me what you saw from the sky", Frank "Well, from what we could tell I doubt the military is needed to quarantine the whole city just for a riot, the moratorium on information getting out is a little…extreme, and it's too quiet for it to be a simple of civil disobedience" while he and Ray kept their eyes on the man. The man then stops with his back turned and starts to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, almost as if…" he then turns his head towards the other two, "Everyone is already dead?", "Yeah, so why don't you tell us already what is going on here?" questioned Frank. "It is best for you two to see it for yourselves" said the man as he walks back towards the door, but he stops and turns to them, "This my friends is hell", he finished before walking up to the wall and leaning back against it.

Ray and Frank looked at each other before they headed inside, but before Ray could enter after Frank he turns towards man and asked "Excuse me, but we never got your name". The man looked at Ray before he answered, "Carlito, Carlito Keyes", Ray then nods to Carlito before he continued inside.

**Inside**

"What was all that about back there?" asked Frank, "I just can't get rid of this feeling that I know I saw that guy from somewhere before" Ray said as they walked into a room with a monitor of the mall's security cameras. Ray "Well looks like we found the security room", Frank "Maybe we'll find some clues about what is happening in this city", they then walk to the monitor, Ray then pulls a wire from his hard drive and connected into a USB slot on the monitor to download the footages it had recorded around the mall.

As Ray was downloading the data Frank spotted something on one of the screens, "What in the world?" he thought out loud gaining Ray's attention to see the screen as well. Even though the feed only showed black and white the picture was still clear. On the screen they see a woman being chased by three men and when she reached her car, she had trouble unlocking it, once she was able to open it she jumped in. Believing that she will be safe within her car she tried to close the door but one of them was able to grab a hold on it. The woman struggled but it was all for not as the other two caught up while the woman lost her grip on the door. There they pulled the woman from her car and started to tear her apart, eating her alive while she screamed bloody murder. "What the fuck is happening in this hellhole?" Ray said in disbelief.

They two then left the room and found n access way through a hallway that lead to the main entrance of the mall. There they found a group of survivors, on the level below, making a barricade on the front entrance. As the journalist walk down the stair way they see people walking around finding whatever they to strengthen the barricade. Survivor one "Hey bring that over here", "Oh Madonna, where are baby" cried out an old woman crashes a man in his late 40s who was carrying a propane tank, "Hey watch it will ya", she then stumbled between Ray and Frank. She then grab Ray by his shoulders and talking hysterically about finding her missing dog. "Oh, have you seen my baby, I can't live without my precious little doggie", she cried out, "Hold on lady I'm sure your dog is somewhere around here, calm down okay?" he replied to her. After she calmed down Ray started looking around with his camera still recording and sees Frank taking looking at a beautiful Latin woman. She looked to have just reached her early late 20s, she had dark tan skin, dark brown hair that went pass her shoulders, small hoop ear rings, she had emerald color eyes, and low C-cup sized breast. The clothes that she wore was a white blouse with long sleeves with the top of the shirt resting on her shoulders and the shirt itself stopping just above her slim belly, brown pants that hugged her figure with the legs stopping right below her thighs, and two-inch heels upon her feet.

As Ray looked her up and down, he begins to feel within his mind that he met her once before but he could not grasp it. Before he could think on it any farther the old man from before walking in front of the two and clapping his hands to gain both their attentions. "Hey, this is no time to ogle pretty girls, boys" said the old man, "You lookin' to get yourselves eaten alive by zombies", Ray and Frank turned their heads to each other thinking WTF. "What, did you just say zombies!?" Frank asked, "Take a look out there!" the old man replied. The two then turn their heads towards the entrance, "If those aren't zombies, what would you call 'em", when they caught a closer look at the crowd outside and they see what the old man said was true. Every man and woman outside had the clothes they had on them falling and being covered with blood stains, their exposed skin looked pale gray, dried up wounds, and appeared to be rotting, missing parts of such as eyes, pieces of their faces, or arms and legs, they could also hear them moaning and hissing, and their eyes were soulless and pure white. "There has been more an' more of them since last night" the man who looked he has seen the ugly side of humanity, "Now, they're all that's out there, but look on the bright side, zombies are stupid and slow, we'll be safe in here" he finished in a small chuckle.

Just as Frank and Ray were taking picture and recording the zombies the old man turned his attention to the two, "Alright then, Feel to make yourselves useful?" said the old man, "Take a look around the mall and bring anything we could use for the barricade back here", but he saw that the two were not moving annoyed the old man. "Andale, c'mon, pronto!" just before the two started to look around the mall to find anything useful Ray turned his head where the Latin girl he has last seen, but she was not there. He turned his head into every direction, but he could not find, "Where the hell did she go?" Ray mumbled to himself.

After Ray gave up on searching for the woman for now he decided what he could find useful in their situation and if someone needed help with their injuries. As Ray walked around he spotted a woman trying to comfort her fellow sister who was in a mental breakdown, crying her eyes out. "Hey do you need any help?" Ray asked the woman who was trying to comfort her friend, "Yes, if you could help me with her" said the girl who was Caucasian with long white hair kept in a bun and blue eyes, her outfit was a long sleeve white shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The woman who was in an emotional wreck was a light skin tan, short brown hair, and brown eyes that were puffy and red from crying. Her outfit was a zipped-up green jacket, jeans, and brown shoes. When he looked at both of them he could easily tell both were in their early 20s. "Don't worry I dealt with soldiers with shellshock before, I know what to do, by the way my name is Ray" , "Oh thank you, My name is Verlene and my friend here is Dana" the blond, now known as Verlene, replied. "Hey, are you okay, please tell me what's wrong" asked Ray in a low voice, "*cries* We'll all going to die here, I lost family and friends and they're all those things outside, I don't want to end it like this *cries*", Ray "Don't worry I'm here to help you guys and make sure you will be safe at all cost", "No, you won't, I had people who said that to me before and they left me for dead! *cries*" yelled Dana. There Ray gently pulls her into a hug shocking the girl and whispers into her ear, "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise and help protect you and anyone else is in the same boat, you will survive this even if I and my friend have to kill every one of these undead freaks" said Ray.

Dana starts crying, but not of despair put of hope and she hugged Ray tight as if he would disappear if she let go, she felt safe in this man's arms and truly believes he will protect her and anyone she is close to from the monsters. After a few minutes pass, Dana finally stops crying, "Thank you" Dana said with a grateful smile while Verlene gives him a sign of gratitude to him as well. "Oh before I must go, I have to ask if you've seen this girl." Ray asked while he pulled out a photo a woman, who is in her early 20s with long chest-nut hair, dark brown eyes, and has a beauty mark on the left-side of her chin, to Dana and Verlene, but they shook their heads negative. Ray sighed and put away the photo, "Is she someone special to you?" questioned Dana, "Let's just say I promised to take care of her ever since we were small" Ray said with a small smile with a faraway look, "Don't worry I sure she is somewhere around here hiding from these monster" said Verlene to strengthen his will.

Ray nods with a smile and turns to walk further with in the plaza but he sees Frank taking pictures of an old man behind a closed gate, once the man notice Frank he tried to attack him with his cane. "Do you have any idea what you've done, why did you summon me to this place, what are you planning?" yelled out the old man, "Will you calm down, I don't even know what you're talking about?" replied Frank after he dodge the old man's cane. After the old man pulls his cane from the gate he huff in frustration and scurries off. Then both Ray and Frank heard things crashing onto the ground and turn towards the entrance.

"Madonna, My Madonna is out there" the old woman cried out as she moved parts of the barricade out of the way to reach her poodle, which was bark and running around the zombies just outside the entrance. Two men try to stop her, but she pushes them off **(whoa, that old lady must be pretty strong for the safety of her dog if she was able to push two full grown men off her. That is what I call Da-da-ta-da PUPPY POWER! [1])**. After the old lady reached the door she unlocked it and open it, unknowingly to her knowledge she just killed everyone, including herself. After she opens the door she tried to push her way through but a couple grabbed a hold on her started their feast. The one of the men who tried to stop her tried to pull her back in while the other tried to close the door, but it was too late. Too many piled up against the door forcing their way in and destroying the barricade and eating the man that tried to save the elder woman. It was complete and total chaos, many of the survivors panic and tried to escape but failed.

"What in the hell are you people doing, run, quick, move, get over here!" yelled out an African-American Man who was on the floor above them. "Everyone, move this way, quick, to the stairs!" He informed them to save their lives. Ray and Frank both looked to the direction to the stairs which was blocked by a horde of the undead. Frank grabs a 2x4 and started swinging away at some dead heads, Ray was about to follow Frank but he saw Verlene and Dana cornered by three zombies. "Shit!" Ray cursed out before he started running towards them, he pulled out his M9 and took aim to make his shot count.

Dana is shedding tears once more as a zombie was about descend upon her and Verlene. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't meet her end and hoped that it will be quick.

_Bang_

Dana opened her eyes after hearing she heard the gunshot as the zombie dropped to the ground with a hole in the back of its head. Both she and Verlene stared at Ray with awe as he ran towards them while he aimed at the second zombie on their right.

_Bang_

As that dropped to the ground as well the third zombie, which was the farthest from the girls turns towards Ray, but he spins out of the way. He stops right behind the zombie, points his pistol right behind its head, but just before he fired he said in a dangerous tone, "Stay dead you Freak".

_Bang_

After he fired and the bullet exited the zombie, leaving a gore of once was its face before it too dropped to the ground. Ray turned to the girls and smiles. "Told you I'll protect you too" Ray said as the girls got out of their shock, ran up to him, and then they hugged him tightly being grateful to him for saving their lives. But Ray stop them before they could thank him, "Now is not the time you two, we got to get to the stairway to get to the safety of the security room" said Ray as the two girls nodded their heads. Ray "Here Verlene, take my rifle" as he gives her the gun. After she received it he talked to them once again, "Now when I say go I want you two head to the stairs while I cover you and draw their attention, don't worry I'll be ok" he reassured them with a smile. Even though they hesitated, the girls still nodded their heads, Ray then started running to left, stopped and started firing into the horde.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

"Go, now!" called out Ray as the zombies head for him. They girls ran as their lives depended on it. As Ray fought against the undead he still made sure he shot any zombie that got near the girls. After he killed another zombie he saw that the girls made it to the second floor, but he then saw Frank being surrounded now.

Frank was swinging at every head with 2x4 and was starting to run out of steam, "Huff, huff, don't you guys ever give up!" frank yelled out not knowing a zombie was creeping up behind him. Just as it was about to sink its teeth in him, "Dynamic Entry" yelled out a voice as the zombie that was behind Frank looked up, it was kicked away by a flying kick curacy of Ray. "Do I have to save you ass every damn time, old man" Ray called out with a smirk after he landed behind Frank, back to back, "Don't think I'm weak brat, I was just catching my breath" replied Frank as he mirrored the smirk. "Whatever you say old man, hiya!" Ray said as he back handed a zombie that was about to grab him.

There Ray and Frank fought their way through the undead horde. Frank picked up a zombie and threw him into a group of them, knocking them down to make room to the stairs while Ray covered him with his kicks and M9. Just before they could reach the first step a zombie grabbed Frank from behind, but before Ray could put a bullet in it a crawler grabbed his leg, pulling him down, and climbing on him to try to take a bite out of his neck. This lead Ray to struggle for his life making him to not notice that a third zombie was approaching them. But before it could take another step closer a bowling ball fell upon its head, crushing it and making the body wobble before falling to the ground twitching.

_Ka-pow_

_Cha-ching_

_Ka-pow_

After the two gun shots the zombies that had Frank and Ray in a death grip dropped dead. Ray looked up and saw that it was Dana, with another bowling ball, and Verlene with his rifle, are the ones that saved him and Frank. This made Ray grin, "Thank you Verlene and Dana" he called out to them before he and Frank ran up the rest of the steps. Before Ray reached the top though he saw a propane tank in front of the entrance, he took aimed and fired his lost shot in his pistol. Once it hit, the tank exploded, dousing the entrance and the zombies were in front of it on fire. "Nice shot!" Frank said as he took a picture, "But why did you do that?" Ray just smirked at him as they ran down the hall to the security room "To buy us some time and make some zombie BQ", before they were down half-way through the hall a group of zombies broke through the door behind them. "I got this!" Frank said as he turned around and threw his 2x4 at the lead zombie's legs causing it to trip on the floor causing a zombie domino-effect to occur.

This had bought them more than enough time for the group to reach the safe room before they closed the door behind them. There they see the man that was on the man from the balcony who looked like the age is of between 45 and 50, bald, has a handle bar moustache, brown eyes, and a bit over weight. His outfit is a yellow long sleeve shirt and black, tanned pants with a pack strapped behind him and black shoes. There was also a woman who was leaning on the air-vent system, who was Caucasian, looked like she was in her mid-20s, has short blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a high C- or low D-cup size breast. Her outfit is a white blouse, which showed cleavage, with a gray suit jacket over it, a gray skirt, which hugged her hips and showing her curves, stopping at her knees, stockings, 2-inch black heels, pearl ear rings, a pair of glasses, and a small silver pendant around her neck. And finally an older African-American man who appearance was that of over age 60, skinny, bald at the top but has some on the sides with the color being gray, beard upon his face is the same color as is hair, and his eyes were dark brown. He is in a standard security guard uniform, which is a blue jacket with the words security on the back and tanned pant with brown shoes, making sure that the door was secured. "Is this everyone that made it?" the man ask them, "This is all of us everyone that was down there escaped through a different root or became zombie chow" answered Ray while he was catching his breath.

The man grunts and nods his head at the elder security guard, he nods back and grabs a blow torch, welding the door shut. After he finished with the door, the man who gave the word continued "As long as those things are in the mall we better not use this door".

**And cut.**

**Wolfang21: Finally finish, I have been working on this after thanksgiving dinner a just finished it, well I hope you enjoyed Ray's and Frank's first zombie encounter and that they finally meet Brad, Jessie, and Otis. Now the next chapter might be updated in a week or two, and if you're wondering who is the girl in the photo you will have to find out later. Also this might be a little late but happy Thanksgiving!**

**Peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Seperation

**There is nothing but complete darkness until a street lamp turns on showing an alley way with Ray leaning on top of a trash can.**

**Wolfang21: I'm baaaaaack (with a devious smile) and chapter 3 is up. Also if you were wondering about the numbers from the last, well they were lines that I used from different shows.**

**1. From Scooby-Doo and the Gang, Scrabby-Doo's battle cry before he charged at a monster.**

**2. From the Naruto verse, Gai's and Lee's line for distracting an enemy before they jump kick them in the face.**

**Wolfang21: Sorry that I forgot to add that last time but I was damn tired before I published chapter 2. Anyway you will be seeing more of here or there later on, if I feel like it that is. Also I would like to point out there might be a little crossover in this story, got the idea from watching an episode from Mondo Media that might show up in this chapter or the next. But I'm not gonna tell you who it is. :3 Anyway it is time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising, Capcom does. I only own some psychos and other OCs, some belong to my friends and fellow writers, but I do own Ray.**

**With that Ray gets off the trash can and leaves the alley. After he turns the corner the trash can's lid is lifted from the inside to reveal a lawyer.**

**Lawyer: Dammit, there goes easy money.**

**What the lawyer didn't know that Wolfang21 stopped in his tracks after he went pass the corner and started talking into an ear piece**

**Wolfang21: Do it**

**We then see a dark figure who has the lawyer within the sight of his scope. He then puts his finger on the trigger and pulls it.**

**Lawyer: Ow, what the hell just hit me!**

**The lawyer then see something stabbed into his arm, but before he could touch it, it let out an electrical current. (If you hadn't figure it out it is a Taser bullet)**

**ZAP**

**Lawyer: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**The lawyer screams in pain before he drops towards the grown unconscious but twitching.**

**Wolfang21: Let be a lesson to you asshole! Try to sue me and you'll get your ass fried bitch! Mwah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha**

_/Flashback/_

_Bang: Gunfire or transceiver_

"Boom Head shot!" Talking

**Triple Kill: Location/ ****Author comment**

**And Action**

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Separation**

**Previously on Dead Rising Untold Story**

The screen starts with Ray and Frank meeting with Carlito on the mall's roof.

Carlito "Hello there, you two are the reporters".

Frank "Yeah, so why don't you tell us already what is going on here?"

Carlito "This my friends is hell".

Ray "What's your name?"

Carlito "Carlito, Carlito Keyes"

The scene changes to show Ray downloading the security recordings from the camera control room.

Ray "I just can't get rid of this feeling that I know I saw that guy from somewhere before"

Then it switches to Ray and Frank seeing a woman being attacked on a screen.

Frank "What in the world?"

Ray "What the fuck is happening in this hellhole?"

The scene switches again with Ray and Frank meeting a hand-full of survivors at the mall's main entrance.

Old Man "You lookin' to get yourselves eaten alive by zombies"

The scene then goes to Ray hugging Dana and showing a picture of a girl to Verlene. And Frank confronting an old man.

Ray "Don't worry I'll protect you"

Verlene "Thank you"

Ray "Have you seen this girl"

Old man "Did you realize what you've done! Why did you summon me to this place!?"

Frank "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

The scene once again changes to Ray and Frank fighting for their lives against a zombie horde.

Ray "Go! Now!"

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

Frank "I got this"

The scene finally ends with an old African-American mall security guard sealing up the metal door with a blowtorch.

? "As long as those things are in the mall we better not use this door."

**Now**

"So can we have the name of the people that saved our asses?" asked Ray as he and the others were still catching their breaths. "Brad" said the middle age man as he starts examines the air duct unit. "Otis" said the elderly security guard while he puts away the blowtorch. "Jessica" said the young woman as she leans against the wall. After seeing her Ray then starts tracing her figure with his eyes. Making him raise an eyebrow while taking in her beautiful figure.

"Uh. What are you doing?" said Frank when he sees Brad opening a small door through the ducts. This was able to brake Ray from his trance and to look at Frank and Brad to film what they're doing. Brad turns his head towards Frank, "The air ducts. They will get us into the mall. And apparently those things aren't smart enough to use them. So they won't be a factor." he said. "Wait a minute…" said Frank before Brad could even enter the ducts, "You want to get back in there? What for?" Frank questioned. Brad just ignored Frank and starts climbing through the ducts. "Hey, hey." Said Frank for not gaining an answer for his question.

At that moment Jessica directs their attention to her when she calls out to them. "Nice cameras. Are you two reporters?" she said. Ray just smiled and walks towards while he takes off his hat, "As a matter of fact beautiful we are. My name is Ray Martinez, freelance camera man and my friend behind me is my partner in crime, the photojournalist Frank West. And I must say Jessica..." Ray stops just a few inches in front of her. He then gentle grabs her hand with his "You are very beautiful as a goddess of the stars." he finished just before he bowed his head and kissed her hand that was within his. "Well, t-thank you" Jessica stuttered with a blush as she retracted her hand. She then regained her composer, "Anyway, do you mind if I look at your pictures?" she asked.

"Of course" Ray answered with a grin while he place his hat upon his head once more. He then snatched the camera from Frank, before he could protest, and handed it to Jessica. This causes Frank to gain an annoyed look, "Dammit brat don't take my stuff and give it to someone with a pretty" whispered Frank while glaring at Ray. But Ray did not her him, he had all his attention on Jessica's behind while she looks through the camera's memory card. Frank finally notice and produced a sweat drop.

Frank then notice that Jessica stops on a picture of the old man that met just before the zombies entered into the mall. "I took that one at the entrance." Frank said, snapping Ray out of his trance before he was almost caught by Jessica when she turned towards them, "Did he do something?" Frank asked. Jessica hesitates before she answered "Nope. Thanks for showing me though." She said to Ray before she handed the camera back to Frank.

Jessie then starts walking towards the camera room, but before she reached the door Frank called out to her. "Wait we're not done talking yet and just who are you people, really?" said Frank. Jessica turns to them, "Sorry boys, but I'm only authorized to only tell you mine and Brad's name." she said with a smile before she went through the door.

After Jessica left Ray turned his Head to Frank, "Well we're not getting any more info from her, so mall?" he asked. "Mall." Frank answered with a nod before the duo started walking towards the air duct, but they were stopped by Otis before they could leave. "You two aren't plannin' on goin' back into the mall, are ya? I wouldn't do that if I were either of you. But you young folks never listen to me…" said Otis, "Well if you are gonna go, at least take these maps with you two. And you better transceiver with you too, but I only have one." He finished. "No worries gramps, I have my own right here built into my headset" Ray reassured to Otis, "Well don't die out there because of stupidity." Said Otis. "Ha, ha. Don't worry gramps we'll be okay" said Ray, Otis smiles at this and starts lets them pass.

Frank goes into the ducts first, but before Ray could follow he was stopped by Verlene and Dana. "Wait Ray! We wanted to thank you for saving our lives back there." said Dana, "And you might need you gun back if you're going out there." Said Verlene as she presented the rifle to Ray. "Well I did say I'll protect you girls didn't I? Also keep the rifle, you might need it just in case something goes wrong when not around in here." Ray said with a smile before he followed Frank through the ducts.

**Roof Access**

"Well, what took ya kid? Talking with your girlfriend?" Frank questioned to Ray when they were outside the air ducts. "Well at least I have a way to get one, unlike someone I know" said Ray, "Keep talking brat and I'll kick your ass." Frank threatened, "Ha! Yeah right. Anyway let's check the roof for weapons, I don't have infinite ammo ya know." Ray said. "Good call on that kid." Said Frank as they search the roof. Frank was able to find a baseball bat, while Ray found a duffle bag to store weapons and supplies. They also found an elevator shaft but they found a man who looked a little over middle age, brown hair, he was big glasses, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes. He had a pot belly, he also had a golf club as a weapon and was shouting out someone's name as he ran around the elevator. "Natalie! Where are you?!" the man yelled out in a panic. Ray walks up to him and tries to calm him down, "Hey buddy are you alright? Need some help?" he asked the man. The man looks at him and sighs in relief, "Oh thank God. Yes you can, please. My name is Jeff, I'm trying to look for my wife Natalia. Can you help me, please?" asked Jeff. "Don't worry we'll find her. Frank let's continue with the roof in case there if there is anyone else up here." Said Ray, Frank nods and the search begins and it wasn't long before they found a woman who was wearing a green shirt, a large blue skirt, and glasses as well. She was close to Jeff's age as well. "Jeff!" the woman called out when she saw him, "Natalia" Jeff yelled with joy as he saw her as well.

Natalia and Jeff ran and hugged each other, fearing that either one of them will disappear if they let go. Frank took a picture shot of this heart felt scene. "Perfect" he said. After the couples moment Frank lead them to the air duct while Ray stayed behind to wait for him. Ray got bored for a while until he found a soccer ball to entertain him. After Frank came back, Ray put the ball in the duffle bag as they both headed to the elevator shaft. "You think it still works?" questioned Frank, "Well judging that there is still power in the security room, there might still be a possibility that there is still power in the mall." stated Ray. Frank pressed the button and true to Ray's words it worked. "Going down." Frank said as the step into the elevator.

**Storage Room**

Frank and Ray step outside the elevator to find that they are in a storage room. As they walked through the path Ray finds a box on the way. He opens it to find a bag of chips and a sickle. "Man, you can find stuff in the weirdest of places. But I'm not complaining" Ray said to himself with glee as he puts the items in his bag. As the walk pass the selves they find a hallway that leads to the Paradise Plaza. As the walk through the hall they hear foot steps behind them, believing that it was a zombie both Ray, with his gun, and Frank, with a fire extinguisher he got from a case on the opposite wall, got behind a wall to ambush it. As the steps got closer they tensed, until it was just around the corner they jumped out to attack.

But instead of a zombie, to their surprise, it was Jessica instead. "AAHHHHH!" Jessica screamed as they jumped out making her jump back and fall. She pointed her gun at them, but she calmed down when she saw who they were. "Shit, sorry about that Jessica. Are you okay? What are you even doing down here?" questioned Ray as He lifted Jessica up. "It's okay, I'm fine. But Brad was attacked, I located him on the monitor. Ah!" said Jessica as she tried to walk forward but groaned in pain after she took her first step. "Wait. You probably sprained, you can't go out there like that." Said Frank as he walks up to her. Jessica struggled out of Ray's grip, she then leaned against the wall and tried to continue on, "I gotta help Brad… or else he's done for. He is being attacked in the Food Court" She said. "Alright, fine. Gimme your gun, well go for you." Said Frank, "What?" Jessica questioned, "We're the reason you got hurt, but don't worry. We'll help Brad for you." said Ray in concerned for Jessica.

She hesitated, but gave in as she hands her pistol to Frank. "Do you know how to use this?" she questioned him. "Don't worry beautiful, we learned a thing or two when we covered wars." Ray stated to ensure her worries. "After we are done helping you, we are gonna have a nice little chat." said Frank as he put the handgun in his belt. After that Jessica heads back to the elevator, Ray and Frank continue towards the door that enter to the plaza. But before they could leave Ray picks up the extinguisher and puts it in the bag. "Why are you taking that." Questioned Frank, "Hey, you might never know when we will need it in this chaos bullshit. Be it for a fire or a distraction for a quick escape." Ray said, just before they entered the plaza,

**Paradise Plaza**

"You know they should call this Nightmare Plaza from what I'm seeing right now." said Ray, as he and Frank see hundreds of the undead roaming the plaza. "I think I agree on that one with you kid." said Frank with a sweat drop at seeing Ray's point, hell the mall music that was playing wasn't helping with the image. Ray pulls out the soccer ball from his bag and sets it down. He walks back a few paces before he starts running back to the ball, pulling his right leg back, and kicked the ball with all his might. The ball soars into the air until it hit a zombie right in the face knocking it down. And then ricocheted of that zombie to hit another one, then another, another, and another until it took down twenty zombie. Fifteen of them were still twitching on the floor while five of them lay dead from broken necks.

"Well that was fun." Ray said with a grin, while Frank took picture of the scene. The duo continued to walk onward, until they spotted a camera shop. They walk in and started searching on what they could use. Frank was stock piling on memory cards and batteries for his camera, while Ray found some water and a duffle bag. He handed the duffle bag to Frank, so that he too could stock pile on weapons. Just before they could leave they hear their transceivers ringing.

_Ring_

_Ring_

Frank answered while Ray listened in, "Yeah?" said Frank as he answered his transceiver. "Frank. Ray. It's me, Otis. Calling you guys to tell that I saw a survivor in the same Plaza you two are located in. It looks like he has a camera too, friend of yours?" said Otis. Frank and Ray looked at each other wondering what other photojournalists are here as well, "No. But we'll check it out." Ray answered, "Okay, but be careful you two." Said Otis as the call ended.

As Frank and Ray walk out of the store to begin their search for the survivor, but before they could get started they hear a high-pitch laughter coming from the second floor. "Well looks like he's in the café upstairs" said Frank as he sees a small group of the undead blocking the stairway while Ray pulls out his sickle. "Well what are we waiting for old man? Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop!** (1)**" Ray yelled his battle cry as he charged at the undead with Frank following after him.

Ray jumps into the air while he raises his sickle towards a zombie. Just before he lands on his feet he brings the blade down, impaling it into the zombie's skull. Ray then lifts his weapon, with the zombie still attached to it, and gave it a hard swing. This action caused the corpse to fly off the blade, through the air, and landing on another zombie.

Frank took pictures of what Ray did before he heard a zombie stalking behind. He spins around and karate chop its head clean off. He then follows Ray, swinging his bat at the undead freaks that he (Ray) missed.

As they both reached the top of the stairs Frank turns around and ready his bat as five zombies stagger up the steps. Just before the first one could reach him Frank swings his weapon with all his might. This sends the zombie flying off its feet and to land on its companions, causing them to tumble down the stairs. "Homerun! Nya ha, ha." Called out Ray with a laugh while he put his hand above his eyes making Frank chuckle.

After they had their laughs they continue their way to the café and they went inside they see a man who looks to be in his mid-twenties taking pictures. The man turns around and runs into them, "Hey you two. You're in my way. Can't you see I'm trying to take pictures here." He said. As they walk up to him they take a good look at his appearance. He is a Caucasian man with a soul patch on his chin and brown hair which is spiked upwards. His attire is a blue short-sleeve collar shirt with a brown leather vest over it, a camera on a stand is strapped to his back and multiple ones hanging from his torso, tan cargo shorts, a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands, and a pair of black flats.

"Hold it there kid. We're just here to take you to take you safely to the security room." said Ray. "Sorry old geezers, but I'm making money here", this caused both Ray and Frank to gain tick marks, "But tell what since you two are photographers as well then let's have a challenge. If you're able to get a good shot of me kicking undead ass, by the way my name's Kent." he said. "The names Ray, my partner here is Frank and you're on brat" he said still pissed from the geezer comment.

**One Boring challenge later**

"Hmm, not bad, it ain't half bad." said Keith as he looked through the photos in Frank's camera. He then gave the camera back to Frank and showed him and Ray the photos he (Kent) took. After he showed them his most violent pic, Frank pushed him away. "Okay you two need to take better pictures than the ones I got." said Kent, "Yeah." Frank grunted with a thumbs-up. With that Kent nods and walks away as Frank and Ray head towards the door to the park.

"Man, that guy was a douche." stated out a pissed off Ray, "I hear ya kid, but we have to deal with it if we have to save his ass." said Frank. Ray lets out a sigh before he answered, "Yeah you're right, but if he ticks me off one more time-"

**Leisure Park**

Just outside the entrance of the plaza we see a female zombie kneeling in front of the entrance to Paradise Plaza. She turns her head towards the entrance when she hears the door open and a man's voice, "- I punch his fucking head off his shoulders." she spots the man in her vision and she strikes.

After Ray walked through the doors he sees the zombie girl launching herself at him, but not where he expected she was trying to take a bite of. Ray was able to grab the girl's head stopping her an inch from him, thanks to his reflex, before she took a bite out of Ray Junior.

"Holy shit! Don't just stand there Frank, fucking help me get this chick off me before she bites something important!" Ray yelled to Frank as he struggled to keep zombie girl from eating his dick. Frank was about to help him but notice the appearance of the zombie girl. She looked to be just in her twenties, her hair was brown and messy, but looked sexy that way. Her skin was pale but smooth, still in healthy condition, and the only wound she had was a bite mark on her forearm. Her attire was only a white thin tank-top that gave her great cleavage and looked like it was about to burst due to the strain her double D-cup breast, while for her bottom was only black lace panties. **(No this is not a lemon) **

Frank smirks at this and started taking pictures of Ray's situation. Hey! Why are you taking pictures of this!?" shouted out Ray, "Perfect! Sorry kid but this is too good pass up plus it's better than that asshole's pic." answered Frank with a smirk. "I knew you were a pervert but this is just plain mess-up." Said Ray, "I'm not that the one getting head from a zombie girl." stated Frank. This caused Ray to blush in embarrassment and anger, which gave him enough strength to push zom-girl off him and walk away. As they walk off they didn't notice the zom-girl staring at Ray as they left.

Frank followed after him, "Ah hahahahahahahaha." laughing. "Yeah keep, but karma is gonna bite you in the ass grandpa!" said Ray in rage while flicking Frank off. "Yeah rig-" was all Frank said before he strong grip on his precious organ, he looked down to see another female zombie that was crawling on the ground, due to missing legs, had a good grip on him and then she gave a strong squeeze. "AHHHHHHHH!" Frank screamed in pain while trying to get the hand off him.

"Kid! Kid! Please help me before she rips it off!" shouted Frank in pain and in a slightly higher voice. Ray just runs up to him and started to kick the hand, while kicking Frank. "That's not working!" screamed Frank with an even higher voice. Ray just smirked, knowing what he is doing. He then grabbed the woman and started to pull her off of Frank. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled until…

_Rip_

The sound of flesh being tear apart is heard. Ray looks in his arm to see the infected missing her arm. He then looks up and see that the missing arm is still holding on to Frank. "Talk about being persistent." Ray said in amazement as he throws the torso into the nearby lake **(or was it a giant pond?)**. Frank finally pries the hand off of him and throwing it away before he holds himself and kneeling down while taking deep heavy breaths. Ray walks up to him to him grinning, "Payback is a bitch ain't it?" stated Ray with amusement. Frank just glares at him and said "Fuck you, asshole." In a very high voice. "Ah hahahahahahahahahaha!"

After Frank recovered the duo continued their way through the park, taking out a zombie or two on the way until they arrived at the entrance to the Food Court to see a hoard of zombies blocking it. "Now how do we get through that?" questioned Frank, Ray just looks around until he spotted a giant lawnmower, he gain a devious smirk and started walking to it. Frank was still in thought until he heard…

_ROAR_

Frank looked to the direction of the beastly roar and saw Ray pushing the lawnmower towards the hoard. Let's just say all that was left was a giant puddle of blood and organs, while Frank got some perfect gruesome shots.

**Food Court**

Frank and Ray slowly walk into the plaza, staying alert for any surprised attacks until…

_Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatat_

Gunfire from an assault rifle shooting at their positions caused both Ray and Frank ducked and separated to find cover.

**Frank's POV**

Frank walks further to the left to look for better cover until he found Brad firing back at the shooter with his pistol.

_Bang_

_Bang_

He turns his head and sees Frank behind him, he looks around and sees Ray, giving a small wave with his hand to him (Brad), on the other side. Brad shakes his head not believing that these two were stupid enough to be here of all places. He then notice Frank running towards him while dodging the gunfire.

"Your girlfriend sent us here to find you." said Frank as he pulls out his pistol.

_Bang_

"Ah! What the fuck Ray!?" yelled out Frank when he saw a bullet, which came from Ray's location, flew an inch from his face. "Sorry misfire!" yelled back Ray before ducking his head when the shooter started targeting him.

_Ratatatatatatatatatatatatat_

"Dammit stop shooting at me!" he yelled out as he fired back with retaliation.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

"You know how use that?" questioned Brad as he referred to the gun in Frank's hand. "Err, well I did shoot at a person once." answered Frank remembering the said accident at a shooting gallery. "Alright, I'll cover you guys from here. You two need to stick to the shadows. You got to get close to the target." ordered Brad, "Got it." Frank answered back. "Alright, next time he reloads I'll lay down suppressing fire."

_Ratatatatatatat_

"I'm counting on both of you. Make it over there" said Brad as he pointed at the entrance to the restaurant the shooter is located, Frank nods his head. "Okay. 1… 2…3!"

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

On Brad's mark Frank ran to his location as a bat out of hell.

**Ray's POV**

Ray pulled out his M9 while peeking his head out a little to see who was firing at them. He saw the shooter was the man that he and Frank met when they first came to the mall, Carlito. "Well looks like our contact is hostile." he stated as he looks around for Frank. He spots him with Brad and gives a small wave when Brad saw him.

While Ray was thinking of a plan on how to get out of this situation he heard Frank's "Your girlfriend sent us." comment irked him a little. So for some payback he aims at the space near Frank's head and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

"Ah! What the fuck Ray!?"

Ray smirked when he scared Frank, "Sorry misfire!" but he ducked behind cover when Carlito began shooting at him.

_Ratatatatatatatat_

"Dammit! Stop shooting at me!" he yelled out as he returned fire. He then notice Frank running to the entrance to the restaurant while Brad was covering fire.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

"Ah. I see you're doing old man. I got ya back." said Ray as he covered Frank as well.

_Bang_

_Bang _

_Bang_

**Normal POV**

Frank is able to get behind Carlito, who was distracted at firing Ray and Brad. Frank aims his gun and fired.

_Bang_

_Bang_

He missed and gained Carlito attention, who started targeting him now.

_Ratatatatatatatatatat_

Frank ducks for cover from the rain of bullets. Seeing this Ray and Brad advanced from their positions to help Frank.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Click_

"Shit. I gotta reload! Cover me!" yelled out Brad as he went for cover, "Got it." Ray answered back.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

As Ray fired he didn't notice Carlito throwing a grenade at him, until it reached his location. "Shit" Ray shouted out when it landed by his feet.

_Boom_

Luckily Ray jumped at of the way of the blast just in time. He mostly got out of it unscratched, but the right legging of his pants was on fire. "Ah! Dammit!" yelled out Ray as he swatted out the flames.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Ratatatatatatat_

After he putted out the fire he looks from behind his cover to see Brad and Frank suppressing fire on Carlito. Ray looks around and spotted a couple of barrels that were tall enough to give him leverage to get to Carlito's location. Ray reloads his pistol and climbed the barrels to the walkways. He sees Carlito and pulls up his M9, "Freeze asshole!" Carlito sees him a fires.

_Ratatatatatatatat_

Ray ducks and returns fire just as Carlito turns and runs.

_Bang_

_Bang_

Ray chases after him and spots him just above one of the food stands. Before Carlito could raise his gun Ray fired first.

_Bang_

_Bang_

"Argh!" Carlito shouted out in pain as he was hit in the arm, making him drop his weapon and run from his pursuer. He runs and quickly grabs a rope line that raises him up from the walkway. Ray and Brad tried to aim their sights on him but he got away.

"Shit." "Dammit." said both Ray and Brad under their breaths. Ray holstered his pistol and start walking on the walkway to meet back with Brad and Frank on the floor below. On his way back he saw Carlito's weapon and picked it up. He was in awe as he examines the gun, "How the hell was he able to get a military PS90?" Ray questioned himself in amazement. He then looks around and spotted five full clips of ammo not too far away from him. Ray gives off a huge grin while he pocketed he gun and ammo in his bag, "It must be my birthday today" he said in delight before he started making his way back down.

"Dammit he got away! Who was that anyway?" questioned Frank, since he didn't get a good look and their attacker, while he put away his gun. "I don't know" replied Brad as he keeps looking above him to make sure the man was gone. "That was Carlito." said Ray as he jumps down from the barrels. "You know him?" Brad questioned Ray as he walks up to him. "In a way yes. The names Ray and Fran, journalists by the way and we met the dude when we first came to this mall. He told me he contacted us to come here. Now after our little gunfight I'm beginning to believe that both you and he are somehow connected to this fucking outbreak." Ray stated as he glares at Brad.

Brad glares back and answered, "Sorry, but I got nothing to tell you two." Before he turns away and started looking at Frank, "Look I don't know what Jessie told you two, but so far as I'm concerned we're through working together. You cover your zombie story, while you leave the rest to us." before he could start walking away Frank stops him. "You, uh… You guys are looking for someone here, aren't ya?" asked Frank with a smirk, which Ray copied as well, while he holds up a picture of the old man that tried to attack him on his camera.

When Brad sees the photo and walks up to Frank and try to take it. "Who is that? Where did you take it?" Brad questioned, but Frank pulled the camera out of his reach. "Ah. You help me, I help you. Deal?" said Frank as he bargains with Brad.

Brad then turns and thinks about it, "Damn" he turns back towards the duo and points to them, "You two are some journalists, aren't ya?" "We aim to please" replied Ray with a smirk. "Jessie and I are DHS agents and yes we're looking for that man in that picture." said Brad, "Wait you two are with Homeland Security. Is that old geezer a terrorist?" questioned Ray as he heard this important information.

Brad wasn't saying anything and had his hand out. Ray nods his head to Frank who reluctantly gave his camera to Brad. "I took that picture at the Entrance Plaza, right near the front door." Said Frank, "The Entrance Plaza… You sure?" Brad questioned, "We're sure buddy." Ray answered. Brad shoves the camera back into Frank's hands and starts walking away. "Hey!" Brad turns back to the two, "So, do we now have permission to cover this story or not?" questioned Frank. Brad sighs in frustration and nod his head before he continues with Ray and Frank Following him.

**Al Fresca Plaza**

Just as the trio exit of the plaza the see almost a hundred zombies blocking their way to the Entrance Plaza. Ray looks around for something they could use until he spotted a hardware store. Ray lets out an evil chuckle and grabs Frank shoulder to gain his attention.

As Brad was reloading his pistol and about to run through the undead, but Ray stopped him. "Hold it there Rambo, I got an idea" Ray said as he and Frank walk into the store. Once they walk back they each had a chainsaw in their hands. "I always wanted to do this." Ray said in excitement as he and Frank pulled the cords on their chainsaws.

_Vroooooooom_

_Vroooooooom_

**20 minutes and 67 bloody dead zombies later**

"Damn kid, I think you went a little too crazy with the chainsaw there." said Frank as he and Ray dropped their weapons after they were finished with them. "I gotta agree with him on that one." Said Brad after he witness the carnage, "You geezers are just jealous that I'm better at killing these maggot bags than you old farts." Ray said with arrogance and laughter, pissing off his two companions they enter the next plaza.

**Entrance Plaza**

Brad walks up to the control panel next to the steel gate. With one flick to the switch the trio gain access to the Entrance Plaza. The trio then begin their search for the elderly man on the first floor. Brad found their target, who was keeping himself locked up in a book store. Brad walks up to him to try and negotiate him to come with them to safety.

"No! I am not leaving until you can guarantee me safe passage from these…" "Sir just open these gates and we could..." No!" "Dr. Barnaby." was failing badly. Brad then walks back to Ray and Frank, "So it's no go?" ask Ray, "*Sigh* He said that he will not until we can guarantee a secure route out of here." Brad said negatively, "Jessie has a direct line to HQ. The first thing that we need to do is to call for backup. I'll meet with you too back into the room." he said before he started making his way back. "Help! Is someone out there!? Help." The duo hear the voice and headed towards its location.

They enter a clothing store on the second floor and find a man, who is a little overweight, trapped underneath piles of boxes. The two help the man out, "Thank you, you guys saved me. I've been trapped in here for two days. By the way my name's Bill." "Wait you don't know what's been happening since day one?" questioned Frank, "What are you talking about?" "Bill everything went to hell here, just look outside." said Ray. Bill then steps out of the store, he sees groups of zombies coming through the main entrance. "Holy Shit!" Bill screamed out as he panics. "Don't worry tubby, we'll take you to the safe room ok?" said Ray, Bill nods and join the duo as they leave the plaza.

**Al Fresca Plaza**

As they walk outside they see an even larger horde than before, wondering through the narrow plaza. Before they could take action both Frank and Ray were getting a call on their transceivers. "Ray, Frank, it's me Otis. I'm calling you guys to tell you I found three survivors in the Al Fresca Plaza. One is holdup in a jewelry store while the other two are barricade inside Weber's." "We'll get them out there Otis" said Ra, "Hope you boys make it back safely." was Otis last words before the call ended.

As Ray hung-up his transceiver he saw a couple of zombies with oxygen tanks. He pulls out his M9, aims, and pulls the trigger.

_Bang_

_Boom_

_Boom_

The blast killed most of the infected and clearing a path to the stores. "Nice shot." Said Bill as Frank take pictures of the destruction. "Thanks." Ray said as he walks a head of them, but just before he passes the fountain he sees an SMG in the water. Ray picks it up, aims it at a nearby zombie to see if is still works.

_Ratatatatat_

"Well, I'm not gonna look into a gift horse's mouth." he said as he pockets the weapon. "Okay kid, we'll gonna split-up to save time to save these people. Bill you and I are gonna save the two barricaded while Ray will get the other one. Got it?" with a confirm nod from both.

**Frank's POV**

Frank and Bill walk up to a barricade to Weber's, when reach they start tearing it down. After they succeed they see two men, one cowering in a corner and one that looks ready to attack, inside. "Shit! I'm gonna kick your ass for destroying our protection against those things!" yelled out the man with a ski cap charge at Frank with a baseball bat.

**5 seconds later**

"Are you gonna calm down know idiot?" said Frank as he strengthens his chokehold on the man. "Alright I give we'll go with you" said the man while he spotted a bleeding nose, black eye, and a few bruises.

**Ray's POV**

Ray walks into the jewelry store and notice a woman kneeling behind one of the counters, crying her eyes out. He climbs over the counter and walks towards the weeping woman, "Excuse mam? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Ray ask as he gets closer to her. Before he knows it the woman launches herself at him, clinging to his legs desperately, "Please where's my baby?! Where is my Grace?!" she cried in a panic. Ray grabs the woman, trying to calm her down "Please calm down. We'll find her don't worry, we'll get your baby back." in a calm voice trying to sooth her worries.

The woman's panic attack is soon calmed down and as soon as the word baby reach her ears, tears began leaking from her eyes. She then hugs Ray to herself tightly, afraid to let him go as she cries deeply into his shoulders. "M-My baby G-Grace was already ta-taken by those monsters *cries*." after hearing this Ray tightly hugs her as well telling her that everything was gonna be alright and that he is there for her. "All you could do for your child right now is to live for her. To never forget the good memories that you had with because those memories will always keep her alive within you." he said, to restore her will to live.

After hearing his words the tears stop and calming down. "Thank you, *sniff* my name is Leah." Ray smiles "I'm Ray. Now let's get you out of here." while bringing the woman to stand-up with him. Just as Leah takes her first step, she cringes in pain. "Ah!" Ray kneels down to check her ankle to see that it was damage. "Don't worry your ankle isn't broken, but you can't walk on it." he said as unrolls his left sleeve, tearing a piece of it off, and warping it around Leah's injured ankle. "I'll have to carry you all the way to the security room. Okay?" he said kneeling down with his back turn towards her. Leah nods her head and clung to his back, "Thank you." Ray nods his head as he starts walking out the store.

**Normal POV**

"Looks like you found her." said Frank as he and the other three met up with Ray and Leah. Ray nods his head, but then gain a look of surprise when he saw one of the survivors looked like he got mugged. "Hey Frank this is Leah, but uh… Who are these two and why does one of them looks like he got the shit beat out of him?" he question. Frank chuckles at this and answers him, "The one that has a pistol that looks like he is about to piss himself is Aaron and the other one is Burt who tried to kill me. Well you can see the outcome of it." causing Burt gloom after hearing easily kicking his ass. "Alright let's head to the safe room." Ray said as the group started to move out.

**Leisure Park**

Frank walks ahead of the group towards the safe room, the only thing on his mind to worry about are the zombies and not knowing about the real danger that will soon hit. It was thanks to Ray to Frank West was able to avoid death at that very moment.

While they were walking Ray heard the sound of an engine roaring ahead of them. He looks up to see a military Humvee with three passengers, one driving, another manning the 50. Cal mounted in the back, and finally the last one that was raising from the passenger's seat and reading a baseball bat to strike down Frank.

"Frank look out!" he warned and just in time too. Frank heard Ray's warning and looked behind to see the oncoming Humvee. He jump out of the way by the hairs of his neck, voiding the bat that would have defiantly bash his head in.

The Humvee stops to reveal three convicts operating the vehicle. "Hahahahahaha. You missed, loser. Get your aim right brother." during the conversation the driver spots a couple, an old man and young woman, not too far away from them. He taps his buddies' shoulder points in their direction, "Alright! Looks like we found our next contestants." "I'm gonna take out that dude and snatch his old lady." with that the convicts drove off to pursuit the unlucky couple.

The couple ran as fast they could away from the lunatics, but it was for not. With a swing of a bat the elderly man was struck down, dead from one swing. "Aaahhhhhh!" the young woman screams bloody murder as she saw her companion killed in front of her eyes.

"Great! Fucking great! How in the hell did convicts get access to an army jeep anyway!?" Ray shouted in disbelief, "I don't know but we gotta go." Frank said as he looked at the group. "Dammit! I don't know if all of us will make it due to how big our group is." Frank said after he took a look at his and Ray's group.

After hearing this and the young woman's screams Ray thinks up a plan that could save all of them, but it was a long shot. "Frank I'll run and distract those guys while you get the others to the safe room." Ray said with determination in his eyes. Frank looks at him in shock while Leah tightens her grip on Ray, "Are you sure about this kid? You could get killed." he said. "Ha. Don't worry about me. I'm' the fastest out of everyone here and I think fast on my feet. Besides someone's gotta save that girl before those guy get to her." Ray said as he looked at both Frank and Leah. "Alright but be careful." Ray nods and hands Leah to Frank, "When I give the signal run." he said before he started running from the group to start the plan.

**(Play the song Going Guru)**

**Ray's POV**

Ray got into position, pulling out his M9, and got ready. He sees the Humvee driving by, he jumps out and aims the gun.

_Bang_

_Bang_

The shots missed, but on purpose to gain the convicts attention, it worked. They stop to see who was shooting and notice. Once he was sure they saw him, Ray holstered his gun and gives them the bird before he runs off.

**Frank's POV**

Frank sees the pissed convicts chasing after Ray, knowing that was the signal. "Alright people, now's our chance! Go! Go! Go!" Frank yelled out as he and the other survivors ran for Paradise Plaza. Killing any zombies that got in the way of their goal.

**Ray's POV**

Ray ran and ran before he jumps between the trees making the convicts crash. With them dazed for a while Ray runs to the young woman who is crying over her deceased friend. When the woman notice Ray running towards her, "Please! Please, help me!" she cried out in desperation. "Don't worry. I'm here to help. Grab my hand and I'll take you out of here." the woman looks at him and quickly takes his hand believing that he will be true to his word.

The two starting running until Ray saw the convicts closing in on them. "Duck!" Ray shouted out as he and the woman kneeled just in time for the bat to miss and for the vehicle to crash into a lamppost. "Ah! Watch where you drive-"was all the convict could say as he notice Ray swinging his (convict's) own bat right at him.

_Bam _

_Bam_

_Bam_

_Bam_

_Crack_

After that fourth swing Ray cracks open the convict's skull open before he dropped the bat and grabs the girl's hand to start running once more. The jeep chases them once again with the convict operating the mounted 50 Cal, opening fire on them.

_Ratatatatatatatatatatatat_

Luckily Ray and the girl dodge the rain of bullets before the chase began again. The driver started to raise the speed of the jeep, in hopes of ramming the duo. Just as they got close Ray grabs the girl into a hug and jumps out of the way, making the convicts crash into a wall. Seeing their pursuers dazed, Ray quickly runs up to the gunner and quickly puts him into a headlock. The convict struggled in the grip, but Ray just kept squeezing him into the hold tighter and tighter until

_Crack_

He broke the psychopath's neck. After he killed the gunner Ray lets go, jumps of the jeep, and runs with the girl in hand before the chase began again once more for the last time.

The driver is now fit with rage, planning to run the two over for killing his comrades. Not caring that one more crash will cause his death. He steps on the gas, speeding up as he got closer and closer. But Ray grabs the girl again and dodges out of the way in the last minute. Making the convict crash into the wall and on impact the Humvee explodes taking out the final psycho.

** (Song ends)**

"Argh" the lunatic scrams in pain as he is killed in a flaming death. "That's right! Burn in hell bitch!" Ray yells out as he catches his breath. He then notice a set of keys, he picks them up to examine them and discover that they belong to different ones that operate different cars around the mall. "Well guess you won't be needing these anymore where you asshole's are going." he said as he pockets the keys and walks up to the girl to make sure she is okay.

"Hey. You okay? Nothing broken, right?" he ask in concern while taking in the young woman's features. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, her skin was tan but lesser than his, her hair was red and kept short just below her ears, and she had beautiful emerald colored eyes. Her attire was a vertical black and blue strip blouse, a black skirt that hugged her hips, a pair of dark pantyhose, and black short heeled shoes.

"Thank you for saving me and no, I'm alright. By the way my name is Sophia." she answered gracefully to her savior. Ray smiles as he pulls her up, "You're welcome. Also the name's Ray. Now let's head to the safe room before-"

_Ring_

_Ring_

Before Ray could say more he received a call. "Hello?" he answered.

**Frank's POV**

Before they could reach the entrance Frank sees the explosions into the distance, he quickly brought the transceiver to his ear to check on Ray.

"Hello?"

"Ray you're alive! Are you guys okay?"

"Don't worry we'll live old man but right now we have to-"Ray paused.

"Ray what's wrong?"

"Shit. Looks like there's a big ass horde blocking our way to you guys and that's not the only problem."

"What is it?"

"Well let's just say those assholes I just killed have friends."

Frank looks far out into the park until noticing two jeeps heading their way.

"Shit. Alright you two find some cover and find another root to the Paradise Plaza. I'll wait for you guys at the safe room."

"Don't worry old man we'll make it."

"Okay Ray, good luck." Frank said before he ends the call and enters into the plaza with the other survivors.

**Ray's POV**

As soon as the call ends Ray looks at Sophia. "We gotta move now. Know a way where we could hide?" he ask, Sophia nods her head to confirm him. "Yes follow me." she said as she leads Ray the way to the North Plaza. Here the scene starts to zoom out **(queue in Saw's theme song)**, showing the location of where Sophia and Ray are heading to could be their only chance at survival or where they will die.

**And Cut!**

**Wolfang21: Hey Wolfang here and I wanted to apologize that it took me forever to update because of exams and coming up with my own creepypasta characters and their stories will be posted on tomorrow or a day after. That is a present for my readers out there, one is called the Blind Musician while I'm still working on a name for the second one. They are both under my other profile which is wolf2014. Anyway spend time with your friends and family, have a great time with them because I know you guys will. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a Great New Year. XD **

**Reference: 1. Got that one form line of Ustes in Courage the Cowardly Dog.**


End file.
